Gilmore Girls: 15 años después One shot
by Cerridwen91
Summary: Esta historia es un vistazo a la vida de Rory Gilmore y su familia 15 años después de las vivencias en A year in a life.


_**Gilmore Girls: 15 años después**_

Otra vez la misma situación: Una llamada telefónica a las diez de la mañana interrumpió el trabajo de Rory. Se levantó apresurada de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en dónde había dejado su teléfono celular. Rogó haber recargado la batería, pero últimamente no podía estar segura de nada de lo que hacía.

\- Hola - Respondió cuando encontró el celular dentro del refrigerador.

\- Buen día Lorelai… hoy se oye agitada - señaló el Director con voz extrañada - ¿Está bien?

\- ... Mi nombre es Rory. Sí, sí, perfectamente. Es sólo que parece ser que en una de mis visitas hacia el refrigerador decidí convertir a mi teléfono celular en una especie de Walt Disney contemporáneo.

\- ¿Qué? En fin… - El director estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la forma de hablar de aquella mujer - Me temo que Richard encontró la forma de meterse en problemas de nuevo.

Rory suspiró fastidiada. Llevaba al menos dos meses escribiendo el mismo párrafo de su próximo libro. Supo que su editor no iba a estar para nada contento, pero definitivamente tenía que ir a la escuela para averiguar de qué se trataba. Sobre todo, era necesario apaciguar al director.

\- Está bien. Rick está en la dirección con usted… ¿Verdad? - preguntó antes de cortar el teléfono.

\- Oh no, me temo que ese es el problema: Hace al menos una semana que no viene a clases. Pensé en esperar unos días pero realmente creo que sería bueno solucionarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para recuperar el año.

Oh no, eso sí que no. Ningún hijo de Rory Gilmore iba a perder el año. Cogió un abrigo, salió a la calle y comenzó a buscarlo. Star Hollows no era demasiado grande y no existía rincón que ella no conociera. Rick tenía todas las de perder. Sabía que su madre podía ser buena y cariñosa la mayoría del tiempo pero también que cuando algo la enfurecía no existía nada que pudiese aplacarla. Nada. Ni siquiera su padre.

No sentía ganas de ir a la escuela. No tenía amigos ni creía que fuese posible encontrar a alguien con quién discutir el pesado destino de Jean Valjean o teorías alternativas para el final de Twin Peaks. Las únicas personas entre las que se sentía comprendido eran sus padres y su abuela Lorelai. Ni siquiera Luke parecía entenderlo, simplemente se limitaba a escucharlo con ese hartazgo cariñoso con el que siempre miraba a su esposa.

¿Pero qué clase de adolescente disfruta más estando con su familia que lejos de ella? ¿En qué momento empezaría la vida de Rick? Y esa pregunta era hermana de esta otra: ¿Cuándo podría dejar ese estúpido pueblo? Sentado en la orilla del lago, se congratuló por no haber ido a la escuela. De esa manera no tendría que encontrarse con Tracy, ni volver a mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había pasado en el último festival.

Con la inesperada renuncia de Taylor Doose, su padre había esperado - y su madre había temido - que al fin se acabasen los interminables festivales que daban luz y calor al pueblo al mismo tiempo que se transformaban en una oportunidad perfecta para que sus habitantes tuvieran la oportunidad de ridiculizarse. Pero el reinado de Kirk no iba a ser mucho mejor: ya desde el principio duplicó la cantidad de eventos, tales como las carreras de cerdos contra humanos en el verano.

Rick había decidido abrazar su destino en ese estúpido festival en el que comprabas una cesta y el dueño debía comerla contigo. Estaba interesado en Tracy desde aquél día en que él apuntó que las clases de su profesor de trigonometría eran más abstractas e incomprensibles que la trama de un libro de Thomas Pynchon y ella rió. Quizás tendrían algo en común, quizás esa chica delgada de rizos colorados pudiese ser la chica. No era fácil ser un Gilmore en un mundo absolutamente cooptado por _Gilmore Girls_ , la obra cumbre de su madre y lo descubrió después de ofertar por la canasta de Tracy.

\- Muy bien, aquí tenemos a Tracy Forester y su hermosa canasta. Me gusta el listón azul - señaló Kirk, o al menos eso entendieron los que se encontraban cerca, pues no había prendido el micrófono. Babette le gritaba que no se escuchaba nada, pero sólo conseguía aturdir a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Kirk confundió el griterío con entusiasmo y siguió hablando - ¿Quién va a ofertar? ¡Yo oferto 50 dólares!

\- ¡Buuuu Kirk! ¡Tu no puedes ofertar! - Exclamó Gipsy indignada.

\- Yo… yo doy 55 dólares… - Dijo Rick casi en un suspiro.

Todo el pueblo - milagrosamente - pareció enmudecer. Babette y la señora Patty comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. La vejez no les había quitado las mañas.

\- ¿Y quién es ese apuesto jovencito? - preguntó Patty, acomodándose su peluca.

\- Es Richard el hijo de Rory - respondió Kirk desde el escenario, pero nadie lo escuchó.

\- Es Ricky, el hijo mayor de Rory. - respondió Babette - Siempre me pregunté cómo no heredó los ojos azules de Rory y Lorelai, parece ser que son genes que sólo se transmiten de madre a hija.

\- ¡Vendido a Richard Gilmore! - Exclamó Kirk. De alguna manera había encendido el micrófono y el nombre de Ricky probablemente se escuchó hasta en Hartford.

El picnic junto a Tracy resultó ser un desastre. La muchacha se la pasó hablando sobre cuando tenía trece años y leyó Gilmore Girls por primera vez. Le hablaba sobre cómo la conmovió la relación madre - hija y cómo redefinió su relación con su propia madre. Le preguntó qué se sentía vivir con la escritora laureada de Star Hollows y si sabía en qué tipo de libro estaba trabajando su madre. De Rick no se habló en ningún momento, él no aparecía en el libro.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Rick pensaba en eso mientras tiraba piedritas al agua después de haber faltado a la escuela por quinto día consecutivo. Creía recordar una anécdota sobre patos centrada en ese lugar, pero no recordaba quienes la habían protagonizado. Lo buscaré en el estúpido libro, seguramente sale en alguna parte. O quizás vea la película. Era muy difícil tener quince años, ser el hijo de Rory y el nieto de Lorelai Gilmore, vivir en Star Hollows y poder desarrollar una vida propia. Era casi imposible, tenía que haber otro lugar para Rick.

Se encontraba sumergido en estas reflexiones cuando escuchó una voz atronadora entre los arbustos llamándolo por su nombre completo.

\- ¡Richard Lucas Gilmore! Más vale que tengas una muy buena excusa para esto porque no toleraré a ningún rebelde sin causa viviendo bajo mi techo excepto que sea James Dean, pero está muerto así que para efectos prácticos no toleraré a ninguno! - Aulló Rory mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Mamá! - fue lo único que atinó a decir Rick mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Tenía cara de haber sido interrumpida en el medio de un párrafo otra vez. Su cara menos amigable. Pensó en que esa expresión la hacía parecer un poco a la tía Paris, la amiga desquiciada de su madre. Pero enseguida descartó la idea. Nadie se parecía a la tía Paris.

\- Richard... ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu hermana? No pido que seamos como la tribu Brady pero al menos ayúdame a tener un poco de estabilidad, no hace falta que todos terminemos bailando y cantando vestidos con lentejuelas, lo prometo.

\- El problema es que es el 2031 y estamos hablando de la tribu Brady mamá. Me siento afuera de todo. - exclamó Rick, mirándola a los ojos.

Rory se quedó quieta en su lugar. Cualquier otro habría creído que se trataba de una simple broma, pero ella era capaz de ver el dolor en los ojos de su hijo. Tenía los ojos de su padre, y ella nunca había tolerado ver dolor en esos ojos. Pensó en las circunstancias que rodearon la vida de Richard desde un primer momento. Su nombre lo destinaba a cosas grandes, pero su nacimiento se produjo en el momento más inestable de la vida de su madre. Estaba sola, estaba perdida. De repente parecía que Lorelai y Emily lo tenían todo resuelto mientras que ella, la joven prometedora, sentía que no iba ni para atrás ni para adelante.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Rick llegó todo empezó a mejorar. Ojalá pudiese decírselo sin avergonzarlo. Ojalá pudiera decirle que había salvado su vida, que el libro había sido bueno pero que conocerlo había sido mil veces mejor. Que no había diferencia por ser varón y que ser diferente estaba bien. Pero no podía. Rick tendría que aprender todo eso así como ella lo había aprendido. Aún seguía aprendiendo.

\- Te entiendo hijo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad sentía que mi madre era mi mejor amiga.

\- Al menos tenías a Lane. - apuntó con bronca Rick.

\- Es verdad, tenía a Lane. Pero incluso así no fui la mejor amiga que podía ser. Muchas veces no le conté ciertas cosas que a mi madre sí, porque nadie me entendía como ella… ni siquiera Lane.

\- Mamá odio este pueblo. Ya que estamos hablando de ella… ¿Puedo ir a California con la tía Lane? - preguntó esperanzado.

\- Si sigues así lo más probable es que te envíe a Nueva York con la tía Paris o peor... A Nantucket con la bisabuela Emily. - Rory sabía que Rick sentía cierto recelo de visitar a su bisabuela desde que a los diez años le explicó con lujo de detalles y representación incluída cómo se hacía para arponear una ballena… reiteradas veces. Aún a su avanzada edad, Emily podía ser aterradora.

Rory se acercó a Rick e intentó abrazarlo. Tenía quince años, así que el número de abrazos se había reducido considerablemente desde su cumpleaños. intentó comprenderlo. Desde la distancia de la adultez los problemas de los adolescentes parecen nimiedades, pero en el momento en que se tiene quince años son realmente el mundo entero. Sin embargo, Rick se dejó abrazar. Rory le susurró al oído:

\- Conocí a alguien que realmente odiaba este pueblo. Odiaba los festivales, a sus entrometidos habitantes y creía que era un lugar que le quedaba muy chico. Entonces salió al mundo, se sentía como un beatnik buscando el significado de la vida en las carreteras de EEUU. Después de un tiempo el mundo lo convenció de una cosa: las cosas no son tan diferente en otras partes, lo único que cambia es la forma de mirar. Entonces regresó. Al principio lo hizo de manera esporádica. Algunos días, con algunas excusas, buscando evitar los festivales pero sin lograrlo porque siempre había uno. Luego comenzó a quedarse. Y encontró lo que buscaba porque siempre había estado aquí y lo sabía. Sólo que creía que no era para él - Rory suspiró y miró a Rick a los ojos - Encontró a una joven sola y embarazada, absolutamente desorientada.

\- ¿Y qué hizo? - preguntó Rick con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Se casó con ella?

\- No. Publicó su libro. Se convirtió en su editor y también, casi como si fuese algo natural, se convirtió en amante. Y luego también en padre. Encontró lo que buscaba. No era una persona, no era su Yoko Ono, era un propósito en la vida.

\- Mamá, haces que papá suene mucho más romántico de lo que es en realidad. Si él te escuchase probablemente ya habría bromeado para romper el ambiente cursi.

\- Puede ser, puede ser… - dijo Rory mientras miraba fijamente el agua y sus suaves ondulaciones.

De repente estaba recordando. Quince años atrás, sola, sentada en el gacebo. Con un borrador de su libro sobre su falda, tratando de no sollozar de manera evidente. Recordó un pañuelo apareciendo en su campo visual, un rostro amigo frente a ella. El amor de su vida. Al fin podía ver claramente. Jess sonrió y le besó una mejilla justo antes de que la lágrima terminase de caer. Eso fue suficiente. Su vida juntos acababa de comenzar.

 **FIN**


End file.
